


demons show their face when they get thirsty

by TotallyHuman



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Some angst, even when it's not, kinda weird but, sex is the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: If he concentrated hard enough, Javier could reconstruct the whole scene. Watch Badger sit back up and the mass of brain and skull pull back together into a man… or a monster. The handle of Javier’s baseball bat was as warm as an extra limb where he continuously clutched it. Anxiousness had him fidgeting with his hands, had him restless, and his muscles wound tight. There was no sense preparing for Badger to raise from the dead again, obviously. Dreaming he might though?





	demons show their face when they get thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you wish you had someone that could write emotional character studies without interjecting porn? Well too bad, you only have me
> 
> The title is taken from Waste by Michl

Fifteen minutes Javier sat upstairs, back against the office desk on the floor, staring at the formless mess that painted the floor. David, Connor and Tripp were downstairs drilling their hostage, distracted.

If he concentrated hard enough, Javier could reconstruct the whole scene. Watch Badger sit back up and the mass of brain and skull piece back together into a man… or a monster. The handle of Javier’s baseball bat was as warm as an extra limb where he continuously clutched it. Anxiousness had him fidgeting with his hands, had him restless, and his muscles wound tight. There was no sense preparing for Badger to raise from the dead again, obviously. Dreaming he might though? So Javier could bash his head in all over again? That was hypnotic. It made Javier furrow his eyebrows and glower harder at the spot.

“Smells awful in here, you scavenging for something?” a deep rasp said from the doorway. Javier hadn’t even heard Tripp’s heavy footfalls coming up the stairs because of how fixated he was on Badger’s corpse, “Or ‘re you admiring it like the rest of your handiwork?” It’s not a friendly or sympathetic question.

Javier curled one leg up to his chest, gripped the handle of his bat harder and exhaled. He deserved the judgement, he knew it. Couldn’t bring himself to meet Tripp’s eyes so he let his head nod off to the left, diverted his expression for fear of what Tripp may see. Like a lack of regret.

“I know what it seems like,” Javier said, “I swear I would have just gotten it over with if it were someone else. You know that.”

“Apparently not. I mean - what the hell was that, Javi? What do you seriously expect me to think after that? It was psychotic. Now you’re jus’ sittin’ up here goddamn staring at a dead man like you wish you could do it all over again? Jesus Christ,” Tripp replied. The emphasis on ‘psychotic’ hit Javier like the venom of a snake bite.

With a huff, Javier attempted to explain himself, “I know! I know. Trust me when I say there isn’t a part of me that doesn’t understand that it was unnecessary. It’s just that… when I was looking at him,” the bat knocked against the floorboards as Javier tightened his hold on it, bitterness leaking into his tone, “I could tell that there wasn’t a _single_ goddamn ounce of remorse in him. Not for Francine. Not for Mariana - “ the rising crescendo of Javier’s anger crested and then… Mariana. The thought of her brought Javier back down. His anger had been excised with Badger, and in the wake of the poltergeist only a morsel of sadness for Mariana’s absence was left behind. Leaving Javier in his own skin.

"She was just a kid. She was my _niece_."

Not someone possessed of vengeance. Except that the determination for retribution had been strong. Javier hadn’t noticed until he was gauging it against Badger’s temple. The anger had flooded out of him but all the broken bits it had concealed stayed like broken bones in Javier’s soul. They didn’t sit right and so Javier could barely sit still. Barely think.

Javier’s muscles itched, his skin still buzzed and tingled and he needed --

A hand on his shoulder. Tripp was crouched beside him. He fumbled a bit with the expression of empathy on his face, but it was plain that he meant it genuinely. “I got it, Javi. It was just…” both of them looked to Badger and away, “I guess I got it in my head that you were above it all and that ain’t fair.”

Javier squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. He was hyperaware of Tripp’s touch on Javier’s shoulder.

“It’s like I can’t stop, Tripp,” Javier spat out, buckling under his thoughts. It had been a while since Javier had trusted a man like Tripp, especially with the recent developments in their… relationship, “Instead of helping I just keep reliving the moment I took the swing. And every one after that and I can feel it building up and - “ this time Javier did look at Tripp, “And I don’t like it.” He can’t run on this energy. This left over tingling of absolute aggression. Hatred.

Tripp seemed perplexed as he tried to process Javier’s words. Not that Javier knew what he meant himself. What he meant to do. At least, right up until he _did_.

A moment of impulse. The first instinct of recourse for the energy leading him.

Tripp reciprocated the kiss for all of two seconds and by that point Javier was cupping each side of his face, trying - hoping to lock him into the kiss, bat abandoned at Javier’s side. It didn’t work. The moment Tripp figured out what was happening he pulled away. Of course Javier knew why. The kiss was nothing like their usual. Moments used to have a taste of one another, a couple seconds of softness that would be starkly sweet against the rest of the world. But Javier’s, just then, was desperate and messy. It blended into the muck of the scenery.

A stronger hand wrapped around Javier’s wrist. Tripp removed the touch and spoke up:

“Javi, come on, what’re you thinking?”

Tripp didn’t have to say it.

 _There’s a dead man right there_. Why was Javier attempting to do _anything_ in this aftermath? Answers plain as day hung between them.

A twinge of embarrassment sparked but didn’t catch fire, so it was easy for Javier to not mind. Instead he swallowed a breath, more exasperated with himself than the response to his initiation. Javier leaned his head against Tripp’s downturned cheek, making their closeness into more of a nuzzling action. At that angle, Javier spoke against Tripp’s shoulder, “I need this out of me.” The admission felt like barbwire on his tongue that Javier couldn’t bring himself to swallow. He leaned bodily into Tripp and dropped his hand to Tripp’s thigh. The touch wasn’t an outright grope; it was only Javier resting his palm, fingers twitching with the restrained desire to claw into the fabric of Tripp’s jeans. It was only a plea, physical rather than verbal.

A shaky breath from Javier warmed the air between them, “And _this_ is so good. I like you, Tripp. You don’t have to do anything at all -- “

“ _Christ_ ,” Tripp muttered. His hand tightened around Javier’s wrist.

“ - but it’ll be better than trying to take it out on the muertos. I’ll do it all,” Javier didn’t mean to be pushy but he was desperate to rid himself of the aftershocks. And he actually did like Trip, too much for his own good. Tripp, his presence and personality, plain warmed Javier in a rare way, made it easy to bare his wounds and talk.

“Fuck, here?” Tripp murmured. Seemly contemplative. His eyes slid over to Badger, a grimace grazed his lips before he refocused on Javier. A troubled sort of want crossed Tripp's expression that made a knot of guilt twist in Javier’s stomach. But Javier wasn’t thinking about the potential mistake he was making as Tripp released his wrist, “Okay, Javi. Alright.” It was an agreement and a soft assurement.

Relief left Javier in a sigh. Gratitude exuded from Javier in rolling waves and he put his hand flat against Tripp’s shoulder, urged him to sit back. Tripp complied and rested his weight on his hands.

In a different world, blowjobs on the floor of an office would be stupid or fun or both. They would feel mischievous and like teenagers all over again and maybe _laugh_. This was not the world. It would be rushed because David was downstairs and they would have to ignore the stench of splattered viscera a few feet away because Javier murdered a man less than an hour ago.

A minute passed and Javier was perched between Tripp’s legs, his cock pulled free of the confines of his jeans. Tripp was soft, as to be expected.

Javier spit into his palm and wrapped it around the base of his cock with a light squeeze to coax interest into it. Not missing the slightly more weighty breath from Tripp that followed, Javier dragged his hand up to the head a couple of times. Then a few more, until Tripp was half hard and eyes fluttered shut. Obviously trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady.

The satisfaction of having his hands and mind occupied with that - with _Tripp_ \- was enough to have Javier’s own blood heating up too.

Javier stroked at a diligent pace and employed a flourishing twist of his wrist on several. They were met with hisses and a cant of Tripp’s hips in his fist. It was fortunate that Tripp was getting off at all, given the circumstances. Something Javier would try to take as flattery of his skill some other time, as if it would cover up all the reasons this was fucked up.

The thing about it was how Tripp enveloped Javier's thoughts. Allowed for this miniscule release between them. Javier couldn’t smell Badger, didn’t have to think about the metal bat he no longer had in hand, and his anxious muscles put to good use.

An honest gasp huffed from Tripp as Javier abruptly took him into his mouth. He laved his tongue against the head and heard Tripp grunt his name. A large hand carded into Javier’s hair. It rested patiently at the back of his head and made Javier moan around Tripp, pulling a low curse from him in return.

Javier didn’t allow much time to get too re-acquainted with Tripp’s proportionately large cock as he bobbed his head down further. At least the man was full hard in his mouth now. He went down until he met his own hand that now stroked in small movements around the base of Tripp’s cock while his opposite hand raked down the inside of his thigh.

Spit from where Javier sucked dripped down the length of Tripp’s cock where it didn’t coat it, smoothing the friction between Javier’s hand and the soft flesh of the member. It was a comfortable pace, but they couldn’t do ‘comfortable’ right now so Javier removed his hand from the base of Tripp’s cock and set about trying to take it into his throat. Trying to throw Tripp head-first into orgasm. It had been a while since Javier had attempted such a feat and his gag reflex kicked in, making him choke around the girth of Tripp's cock. Not one to give up, Javier only breathed through his nose and held himself there, swallowing thickly around Tripp as it subsided.

The hand in his hair curled into his locks more tightly but forced nothing; it was only Tripp trying to ground himself as he grit his pleasure out through his teeth to keep from being too loud.

After a few moments, Javier worked further down Tripp once more. Determinedly, Javier suppressed his gag reflex, eyebrows furrowed as he gave a faint moan. Tripp pushing his hips up less than an inch to meet Javier and _that_ had him lamenting internally that he could work himself, not right now. Couldn’t leave that mess around. Not that he was all too successful. Javier would most definitely have to clean up his face after this was over.

Finally, Javier had Tripp all the way into his throat.

“Javi,” Tripp said in what was more of a hiccup than a groan. A couple letters hung on the end of Tripp’s lips but formed no substantial words as Javier swallowed and contracted his throat around Tripp’s cock, not pausing for a second. Moved only in tiny fractions as he buried his face against Tripp’s crotch. “ _Javi_ ,” repeated Tripp, his voice breathless and signifying everything Javier needed to know. On cue, Javier could feel the twitch of Tripp’s cock and then the warmth in the back of his throat, spilling into him. Warm and bitter and Javier swallowed it like _nothing_. Not a drop of Tripp’s release made it out of Javier’s mouth before he pulled off of his cock, sitting back on his haunches with a gasp. Dragging in the lungfuls of air he had willingly denied himself.

Soon after, when Javier hadn’t even noticed his own eyes fluttered close, Tripp was dragging Javier back into him by his forearm. And Javier went, wrapped his arms around Tripp’s middle as Tripp wrapped his around Javier’s neck. The embrace was… exactly what Javier needed.

Still Javier dragged in breaths against Tripp’s neck, “I thought it would make something right.”

 From downstairs, David called for them.

“I know, Javi,” even if he didn’t and they both knew it. Tripp tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @galaxynoxious on tumblr if you'd like to send requests! Or, you can hmu on discord and we can chat about TWDG and Javier and Javier/Tripp or other pairings, I'm very open minded and mostly just wanna talk about my boy here @ sykax#5802


End file.
